Just a small vocation
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: The twins, Legolas, his elder brother Henlaer and Glorfindel find themselves in a trouble when two Mirkwood princes are coming for a visit to Imladris. Or that’s the original idea.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I hope to start a series of stories with this one. Do not know if I succeed, but I guess it's worth a try. ))

Summary: The twins, Legolas, his elder brother and Glorfindel find themselves in a trouble when two Mirkwood princes are coming for a visit to Imladris. Or that's the original idea.

Disclaimer: I owe only those characters I've created.

Note2: Since there's no direct mentioning of Legolas' age or a detailed description of his family, I decided to use my imagination. It's a fanfiction story after all. That's why I decided to make Legolas slightly younger then the twins. His mother had died shortly after he was burn from a poisoned arrow. Since I doubt that king Thranduil would sent his only son and heir across the dangerous passage to break the news of Gollum's escape, especially at the dark times of coming war, I think it's safe to assume he had an older brother. I named him Henlaer and he's about the same age as twins are.

Just a small vocation…

Chapter 1. A peaceful life in Imladris

"Elladan! - the walls seemed to shake from that loud thunderous roar. – Elrohir!" – the ceiling trembled and a single black hairy spider, that had somehow managed to escape the servants' sharp eyes, fell into the floor with a loud slap, hurrying to reach a relatively safe cover as soon as his long legs touched the solid surface.

"Um… He sounds really mad", - there was a mixture of fear and amazement in the dark-haired elf's voice as he peered out of the room cautiously.

"I wonder why?" – an identical voice smirked as a second head stoke out of the room.

"It's not funny, Elladan, - the first elf said nervously, almost panicked. – Do you imagine what he would do once he catches us?"

"Thank you for reminding me", - Elladan snorted softly, shooting a short, rather annoyed look toward his twin.

Elrohir only smiled with a corner of his lips, his ears all but twitch in a strained attempt to indicate any sign of coming doom.

"Then again, we can let him catch up with us somewhere near father's study. And while father lecture's him about keeping his rich multilingual vocabulary under closer guard, we may try and escape".

"No, that didn't work the last time, - Elladan shook his head, deep in thought. – As well as about three times before. We need to think of something fresh".

"Well, it wasn't my idea, after all, - his twin shrugged nonchalantly, succeeding to pull a completely uncaring mask over his face. – I can always say it was all your fault".

"Traitor! – Elladan hissed, pretending to be fuming with anger, although he, off course, knew that his brother would bit his own arm off before betraying him. – But I'm not going down myself. You distracted him while I got into his room, so you are as guilty as I am".

"Good that you are not going to deny your guilt this time", - a cold voice behind them said, false friendliness dripping from it, as a pair of strong hands grabbed each of the twin by the collar.

Both Elladan and Elrohir felt as if someone poured a bucket of an icy-cold water over them. They were trying so hard to detect any signs of Glorfindel and he managed to sneak up on them anyway. The hands pulled them further into the room and turned the young elves around. If not for the spreading dread, Elladan would have chuckled at the look of usually so perfectly neat Glorfindel, who now stood with his hair drenched in a sticky substance of an unnaturally bright green color. But he kept his face strait. He was a sane person, after all, and he really didn't want to see what would happen if they push the fuming elf-lord even further. Elladan didn't want to die or watch his twin die over a misplaced smile.

"Um… we can explain?" – Elrohir suggested, gulping at the look of barely restrained rage that burned in the eyes of once golden-haired warrior.

"I'm sure I don't want to miss that tale", - Glorfindel smiled, looking definitely like a predator that found a particularly delicious and helpless prey.

"Before we do that, - Elladan swallowed a lump, escaping looking into the elder elf's eyes. – You would want to go wash your hair".

"Would I?" – Glorfindel raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Um… Yes, - Elrohir nodded summoning all his courage. – If you still want to get rid of that… substance".

"You won't be able to in a while…" - his brother finished, expecting to be strangled right away.

Elladan's eyes grew wider as a hand that gripped his collar tightened, making it slightly harder to breath. For a long terrifying moment he thought that maybe, just maybe they had actually overdone it this time. Judging by the Elrohir's uneasy shifting beside him, his twin was thinking much in the same direction.

"Do not even try to escape", - Glorfindel growled, unclenching his fists with an obvious effort. It would be highly inappropriate if he strangles both son's of Elrond. He'll need to come up with something less permanent: "I'll be right back".

He turned toward the door and stormed out of the room in a fuming blur. It was both for the desire to get rid of whatever the twins got onto his hair and for a highly disturbing realization that he can actually try and kill one of them.

"At the moments like this, I'm ready to believe that he had killed that balrog with his bare hands and went to finish disturbed breakfast afterwards", - Elrohir rubbed his neck, his eyes still a bit widened from the shock.

"I know, - Elladan agreed, unconsciously mirroring his twin's movements. – He can be scary".

The two brothers stood in silence for a moment, but then they looked at each other and grinned widely. No matter what the consequences would be, the look on usually so well-guarded face of their father's friend and advisor was completely and utterly priceless.

"I wonder what happened to amuse you so much, my sons, - Elrond entered the room, calm and collected as ever, only one of his eyebrows raised a bit higher then usual. – Has it anything to do with a Glorfindel's… let's put it, somewhat strange appearance this morning?"

The twins lowered their heads, both to hide their growing smiles at the mentioning of the irate elf-lord and because they were really ashamed to be caught unaware twice in less then ten minutes, even if the persons who did that were their father and tutor.

"Yes, we saw him, father, - Elrohir answered in a completely innocent tone of voice as if he had nothing to do with the whole incident. – You wanted to speak to us?"

Elrond chuckled at the obvious attempt to change the topic. He'll let the matter slip for awhile. Glorfindel was a grown-up elf and knew how to take care of himself, after all. If one closed his eyes on the fact that he died once, off course. For whatever the twins did to him this time, they would pay sooner or later – his friend was rather creative if he put his mind to it. He would just need to keep an eye on the three of them before this little incident grew into something as serious as murder or destruction of Imladris.

"Yes, I received a message this morning. A party of elves from Mirkwood had crossed the mountains. They would be here in a few days".

Elrond's words were rewarded by the look of sheer hopefulness on both of the twins' faces. He expected no less, especially after few years of dealing with his son's regular requests to let them visit Mirkwood.

"Henlaer would come with them, right?" – Elrohir asked excitedly.

"'Cause he will, - Elladan replied. – He had promised, remember?"

"That would be great! I can't wait to see him!"

"If you survive until then, - only small mischievous sparkle deep in his wise ageless eyes indicated that the lord of Imladris was joking. – Glorfindel did seemed to be in an awful mood today".

The twins exchanged knowing looks. They had a couple of days to prepare an appropriate welcoming present for a Mirkwood prince. Off course, the vengeful elf-lord could make the task somewhat harder, but when had things like that scared them off?

"I know what the two of you are thinking, - Elrond's face became more serious as he moved his gaze from one twin to another and back, his voice implying that they'd better listen. – And I know that it is close to impossible to make you abandon whatever plan you have. But, remember that Henlaer isn't only your friend, but also son and hair of king Thranduil. Do not let your pranks grew into the diplomatic incident".

"We had never done something like that", - Elrohir's face looked positively hurt. Off course, many people had told them that they were behaving far too immature, playing those pranks and daring one another into almost every kind of troubles, but they had never let anyone get seriously hurt, right?

"No, - Elrond admitted. – But it had been a close thing once or twice. Especially when the head of Mirkwood delegation stumbled into your small trap instead of young prince and was scratching for three days from that poisonous ivy. Or the time when you tried to put some spiders into Henlaer's bed and ended breaking into the room of Arwen's friend who came to visit from Lorien. Should I really continue?"

"We promise, father, - Elladan said obediently as both he and Elrohir cast their gazes to the floor. – Nothing like that would happen".

Elrond just shook his head, noticing two small smiles that tugged at the twins' lips as they remembered all those plans that had gone wrong in the past. When would they grew up? Would they at all? And more important, did he really wanted them to grew up?

"Whatever made me hope you'll actually listen? – he asked with a sigh. – Be off you two, before Glorfindel is back to hunt you down. And remember never to make a promise you can't keep".

The twins smiled at him before rushing out of the room. He could hear their swift footsteps vanishing somewhere down the corridor. Elrond smiled. With this two around, Imladris would never be too quiet or too boring. He turned to leave himself, wondering if he should speak to Glorfindel and ask him not to kill his sons and heirs, or would it be better to leave everything as it is.

His thoughts were interrupted by the said golden-haired warrior, who was marching down the corridor, an expression of extreme fury on his face. Well, the description "golden-haired" may not be that accurate any more, for Glorfindel's hair were of a light green color. Elrond's lips twitched treacherously, betraying his true amusement.

"Good morning, my friend", - somehow he managed to hid all traces of mirth both from his voice and face. Inwardly Elrond decided that his sons may be many things, but unimaginative wasn't among them. Only they would notice the interesting effect of one of the new salves he and a couple of his master healers had come with lately. The herbal mixture was very useful against burns, but as an after-effect, it colored the areas, where it had been applied into a light green color.

"Does it look like a good morning to you?" – Glorfindel hissed and Elrond realized that he was actually expecting a stream of dark smoke to come out of the other elf's nostrils.

It was rare enough to see the stoic golden-haired lord in such a furious state. The last time Elrond saw him like that was during the battle with some goblins, who had been unfortunate enough to capture him, Elladan and Elrohir on their way back from Lorien. When Elrond himself and a troop of Imladris warriors came to their help, no goblins were left alive except for a few that had managed to escape from the fight. He still remembered the look on Glorfindel's face that promised death to any unfriendly creature that would try and come near one of his young charges. That look was something Elrond wouldn't forget soon.

"Well, I was just trying to be polite", - he said calmly, almost soothingly.

"Well, I'm in no mood to be polite, - Glorfindel retorted, forcefully calming himself down enough to be able to keep a civil talk for at least a couple of minutes. – I'm sorry to be this irrespective, my friend, but the two demons you claim to be your sons had just pushed me too far".

"So I see, - Elrond let a small smile onto his face, matching the teasing sparkle in his eyes. – Well, they are around here somewhere, I would guess, - he said in a completely indifferent tone of voice, as if those weren't his sons who were being hunted by his advisor. - Just make sure you do not actually kill them. I do not want to loose my sons and heirs over something as ridiculous, as a ruined hair".

Even before the last word left his mouth, Elrond had already been on his way to for his study, leaving stunned Glorfindel to fry in his fury. Even his sharp elven ears couldn't catch everything the upset elf muttered under his breath. Something concerning his noldor ancestors, the twins behavior, inappropriate to their status, and his, Elrond's fault in all of it. Well, Elladan and Elrohir were aware of the possible consequences when they pulled that particular prank. They always knew, after all. Maybe it would serve them right if they suffer some of those consequences at least once? Elrond shook his head, both in amusement and sadness. He sincerely doubted that. His sons were skilled enough to actually stay away from Glorfindel, before he calms down a bit, but even they wouldn't be able to stay that careful for a century or two. Elrond smirked, surprising a servant whom he was passing by. His golden-haired (or should he say "green-haired"?) advisor was as strange as that. Much like him, Glorfindel was hard to anger, but even harder to calm down.

"What an interesting summer we are going to have", - he said into the silence of his study when the door closed behind his back.

… TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The troubled road

Gwaelwen took a good look around the camp, trying to suppress dark thoughts that had been storming his head for the whole day. Or for the whole journey, if to be precise. The warrior sighed inwardly as his sharp elven eyes could find nothing amiss in the seemingly peaceful surroundings. No signs of an approaching enemy, the weather was almost too perfect to believe too. So why had he been so edgy?

Ever since they had left the palace, captain Gwaelwen was waiting for some horrible disaster to strike. It would just be his luck to stumble upon a small army of orcs or an abnormally large colony of hungry spiders while being responsible for both princes of Mirkwood. Miraculously, none of that happened and the journey had been suspiciously peaceful this far. They had, of course, some encounters with giant spiders while traveling through Mirkwood and had even fought a small group of goblins as they were crossing Misty Mountains. Yet, it was nothing exceptional. Only three of the warriors had been injured lightly and both princes were safe and unharmed.

'Two more days', Gwaelwen thought as if trying to reassure himself. 'Two more days and we'll be in Imladris. What can possibly happen in two days?' His eyes went wide with disbelief at what he had just thought. What can happen? He suppressed a nervous laugh. Orodruin would froze before he finishes the list.

He redirected his gaze onto the camp. The warriors had started a small fire and one of them was in the process of preparing food. Prince Henlaer was sparring with one of the younger guards. Both elves danced around each other gracefully, their blades shining in the last rays of setting sun. Prince Legolas set nearby, watching his brother's moves in awe. The captain couldn't suppress a small smile. The young one was so innocent and straightforward sometimes that he could wake hope in his people's hearts even in the slowly spreading darkness that had constantly been trying to claim their woods.

The third his charge sat some feet away from the main group, immersed in reading some scrolls that were even looking boring, if such a thing could be possible, of course. Maedlam hadn't been known as a friendly and conversational person in the first place and right now he was apparently thinking of himself as of a babysitter of some sort and that position obviously wasn't to his liking. He even tried to establish a lesson of a sort for the younger of two princes, but Legolas spent time, learning to track and fight more willingly then trying to memorize the details of greeting ceremonies in Gondor. The captain chuckled, who knows if the young one would ever even see the white city at all. Few of their kin did, after all. Well, Gwaelwen shrugged lightly, Maeldlam was an excellent diplomat but that didn't necessarily mean that he was to be loved by everyone.

The captain looked onto the darkening wood that surrounded them once more, as if expecting the trees to hang their branches shamefully and reviled a small army of orcs, couple of nazguls and a middle-sized balrog hiding behind their trunks. Non of that happened, of course.

"What troubles you, my friend?" – Gwaelwen had to use all his self-control not to jump in surprise as a slightly amused voice spoke suddenly from behind.

"Nothing, your highness, - the captain gave a respectful bow, turning to face the crown prince. – I was just making sure that all is well".

Henlaer smiled, looking at the trees around them in mock seriousness.

"I guess you can take your rest now, - the younger elf said slowly, frowning as if in deep thought. – I doubt these trees would try and attack us anytime soon".

Gwaelwen smiled as well, shaking his head. It was rather amazing how free one could feel speaking to one of the princes and how trying it was to face their royal father.

"I don't think so myself, my prince, but I wanted to be sure. Just in case they would change their mind while we sleep".

Henlaer laughed, his melodic voice easing the older elf's heart.

"I hope they won't," - he replied, still chuckling.

A small tug on his tunic caught both elves' attention, startling them. Gwaelwen once again mused on how stealthy the younger prince was.

"Lainur and Laugsul are going into forest to get some more firewood. Can I go with them? – he asked hopefully, looking searchingly into his brother's eyes. – We won't go too far away and I promise to stay close to Lainur and Laugsul".

Henlaer looked doubtful about letting his younger brother go, but the pleading look in those big blue eyes had never failed to melt his heart. And so with a small sigh he nodded. After all, Legolas would be together with two capable warriors and not far away from the camp. What could possibly happen to him?

"If captain Gwaelwen does not object, you may go".

The warrior in question had to fight an urge to roll his eyes as the two blue orbs turned to look at him with the same innocent hopefulness.

"Both Lainur and Laugsul are fine warriors and I'm positive they will keep an eye on the young prince," – he stated to Henlaer with a respectful bow and a small smile.

"Thank you!" – Legolas' eyes seemed to get even brighter, although it seemed to be impossible just moments prior.

Henlaer watched his brother running toward the two awaiting warriors affectionately. Back at home he had been arguing with his father on whether Legolas should accompany him on this journey or not. The elder prince was both concerned about his brother's safety during a possibly dangerous trip and, to his inner shame, reluctant to spent the whole time with him. Henlaer loved his younger brother with all his heart and was willing to die protecting him, but he was looking forward to meet Elladan and Elrohir for quite some time now and though he was reluctant to admit it, the twins and he himself were not what one would call the best company for a young elf prince.

But now he was happy his father stood his ground (not that Thranduil had ever been known to loose it, off course). The light that didn't left Legolas' eyes during the whole journey, his eagerness to explore and to learn whatever he could about the outside world were the best prize his brother wished for. Even if he would have to keep the twins' usual antics at bay this time rather than participate in them, his brother's joy was absolutely worth it.

"Gwaelwen", - Henlaer called softly, his eyes still on the Legolas' disappearing figure.

"Yes, my prince?"

"May I join you in scaring these trees from attacking us?"

"Off course, my prince".

XXX

The three elves walked lightly under the merrily rustling trees, searching for some dead wood, dry enough to be used in fire. It was calm and peaceful around them. The evil hadn't reside here as firmly as it had

"Is this true that humans chop the trees for firewood?" – Legolas asked, frowning as he remembered what the elder elves had been talking about back at the palace.

"They do, - Lainur agreed, picking yet another peace of dry wood. – Not all of them, though".

"Why? – Legolas' frown deepened. – Don't they know it pains the trees?"

"No, your highness, - Laugsul stated grimly. – The majority of the humans do not believe trees to be living things in the way we do. They think it stupid to believe that trees have feelings".

"But they do", - the young prince stated bewildered, not quite understanding how someone could possibly doubt such an obvious thing.

"Off course they do, - Lainur smiled affectionately at the younger elf. – Humans are less intact with nature however".

"It must be awful not to be able to communicate with nature", - Legolas shook his head, picking some wood too.

"For them it is not. Humans and elves have different weaknesses and different strengths", - Laugsul said, smiling as well.

The three of them spent some time in silence, each lost to his own thoughts. Legolas frowned in slight confusion and had even opened his mouth to ask something when suddenly Laugsul raised his hand, signaling for silence.

All three elves stopped, sensing something amiss in the forest around them. The dark, menacing aura was mixing with the air, signaling about the approaching danger. The trees no longer rustled in joy of having elves wondering among them, but were rather alerting them about some unfriendly beings.

Lainur and Laugsul exchanged the knowing looks, too experienced not to identify this feeling for what it was. Too many times before had they encountered the same kind of danger.

"Go back to the camp, my prince", - Laugsul whispered urgently, his eyes surveying the surrounding forest, straining to see the approaching enemy.

"Why? – Legolas felt that something was out of place, but could not tell what it was and the expressions on the elder elves' faces did nothing to reassure him. – What's going on?"

"Someone is coming this way, - Lainur explained, gracefully leaning to soundlessly place the gathered firewood back to the forest floor. As he straightened back his arm gripped his bow firmly. – An enemy. You need to warn the others".

"What enemy?" – Legolas was reluctant to leave the two warriors but he wasn't stupid and knew far too well, that his presence would only cause the other elves an unnecessary distraction for they undoubtfully would try to protect him at all cost.

"I'm afraid they are orcs, - Laugsul replied, exchanging yet another look with his brother. Both of them knew that the best chance for Legolas to stay out of harm's way was to leave now, before the orcs had them surrendered. – A few dozens of them at least. Go now, my prince, we'll try to hinder them for a few moments to give the others time to prepare for the fight".

"Do not worry, - Lainur sensed the prince's doubts. – We won't try and fight them off. We'll shot from distance to buy the rest of our company few minutes".

Legolas wanted to stay and help with all his young heart, yet he knew it wasn't the right choice. He was far from a skilled or experienced warrior and the rest of the elves must be warned indeed. And so he turned around and ran back toward the camp as fast as he could.

XXX

Henlaer was conversing with some warriors near the campfire, discussing the brief encounter with the mountain goblins they had had a few days ago. Right then a slightly breathless Legolas came running swiftly into the small clearing.

"Legolas? - Henlaer raised to his feet, instantly sensing that something bad had happen. – What's going on?"

"Orcs… few dozens of them… - the younger elf panted out, trying to catch breath. – Lainur and Laugsul stayed behind to hinder them a bit".

" Prepare for the fight! – Gwaelwen, who had heard it all, barked out an order to the rest of the warriors. – Protect the princes!"

The whole camp burst into rushed action. The warriors retrieved their weapons, drawing a circle around the two princes and the advisor. Yet there was nothing chaotic about it. Mirkwood wasn't the safest place to live in and the wood elves had long since learned to be prepared for the danger. And so the warriors acted quick, yet without any unnecessary haste.

Henlaer had his sword out in an instance. Putting his free hand on Legolas' shoulder, the crown prince whispered urgently.

"Stay near Maedlam, - seeing the stubborn look in his brother's eyes, he added with a small sigh. – Shoot the orcs if you can, but do not go outside the circle of guards unless your life is in danger".

Legolas wanted to argue that he was old enough to participate in the fight, but seeing the pleading look on his brother's face, nodded wordlessly. He hadn't been in any real battle before, after all and he knew, he would just be in a way. He stepped closer to the campfire, where Maedlam stood, calm as ever, a long knife in his hand. The king's councilor was anything close to the warrior, yet every elf in Thranduil's kingdom was going through the basic warrior training so they at least would stand a chance to defend themselves in face of a growing shadow. And for the diplomats who were being constantly sent out of the palace with different diplomatic missions, those skills, however imperfect they might be, served a good service.

Legolas tried to calm himself down and concentrate, just like his tutors had taught him. Gripping his bow tightly, he turned his gaze toward the forest. There seemingly was no wind at all, yet the leaves were rustling restlessly, as if trying to warn their friends about the coming danger.

The elves stood motionless, waiting for the enemies to come.

In the almost complete silence the soft whistle that came a few seconds later, sounded almost deafening.

Lainur and Laugsul dropped from the tree soundlessly with only a brief word of warning to escape the fate of being stuffed with their friends' arrows. At first Legolas' heart leaped with joy. He was so worried about the warriors' fate that right then it felt like a huge stone had been lifted off of him. In the next moment he, however, noticed a blood stain on the younger of two brothers side and his heart was filled with a new worry. Yet, Lainur didn't look as if he was wounded seriously. The warrior's movement's were somewhat stiff, but other than that he seemed to be alright.

Legolas had no time to dwell on that thought any further. For at that exact moment orcs came. Their foul voices were getting louder as the creatures moved closer to the campsite.

"Archers, shoot without warning," – Gwaelwen ordered quietly.

Legolas' heart was pounding with the mixture of fear and excitement. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands moved automatically to his quiver, taking a beautifully carved arrow out of it and placing it on the bowstring. And before he had enough time to completely comprehend what was going to happen, the first orcs came into the clearing.

Later the young prince couldn't remember clearly what exactly had happen. The orcs were many and the battle was fierce. He tried his best to help, shooting one arrow after another, and stopped only when his hand had met an empty air while reaching for the next projectile. He somehow had lost his brother's figure out of his sight, but he still was able to see Gwaelwen. The captain was moving skillfully, being able to shout some orders in the short intervals between blows.

Although it obviously were more orcs than elves, the firstborn were getting an upper hand. More skilled and agile, the elves stood better chances than their opponents, who were driven by pure hate and rage.

"You highness!" – Maedlam's warning cry dragged Legolas back to reality.

He turned around to come face to face with an orc. The creature wasn't tall, but it was at least few times wider than he himself was. The orc scowled maliciously, raising a rusty scimitar to deliver a blow. Legolas reached for his knife, moving to the side, yet at the back of his head he knew that he would be too late. The prince saw the cruel weapon moving toward him and there was no way to avoid it.

Suddenly the triumph on the orc's face was changed by the one of extreme pain. With a sickening gurgling sound the dark blood poured out of his mouth as he fall to the ground dead. Legolas jumped back, feeling as the tip of the scimitar tore through his tunic, stinging his flesh.

"Are you alright, your highness?" – Maedlam asked, stepping over the dead orc and wiping the blood off of his knife. The elf's face was pale and worried.

"Yes, - Legolas choked out, trying to steady his waving legs. Due to the amount of adrenaline in his system, the cut to his chest didn't cause much trouble for now. – I'm fine".

"You are bleeding!" – Maedlam moved to help, looking out for any immediate danger.

"It's nothing serious, - Legolas protested. – It can wait".

He closed his eyes for a moment to battle the dizziness and steady his breathing. But the picture he saw when he opened them again was far from pleasant. Maedlam was engaged in a fight with a really huge orc. The elf's knife looked tiny and fragile, being crossed with a roughly made sword. It was obvious that although the orc wasn't that skilled in a sword fight, he was plainly stronger than his opponent. Gripping his own weapon, the young princ moved forward, looking for an opportunity to help the elder elf.

Just as he watched, the orc overpowered Maedlam, sending the elf down to the ground. Legolas cried out in dismay, jumping forward. He caught the orc across the abdomen, pushing him few feet away from the downed councilman. He made a mistake. Should he try to stab the creature instead of just pushing it away from it's prey, he might succeed. By doing what he had, the prince had just postponed the end for a while. The creature roared in rage, backhanding the young elf, sending him flying to the side.

The orc was furious, almost blinded by the rage. He hated elves, he couldn't explain why, but he knew he did. And he surely hated this two. Raising the sword up, he roared once more, rushing to the one who had just pushed him.

The fight was almost over and Henlaer risked to look around. His hand was tiring from the almost half an over of an non-stop actions, yet his mind was troubled with something else. The orcs were too many and he was rather sure that some had slipped past the outer circle of the warriors. He was worried for Legolas. Henlaer wiped the blood from under his nose, looking for any signs of his brother. His hand froze in mid motion as he saw what was going on.

Legolas felt the world blacking out for a moment or two. He couldn't gather his though. In one second he was pushing a huge orc away from Maedlam and in the other he was laying on the ground, dazed… Opening his eyes, Legolas tried to sit up. None of the actions seemed to be a good choice. His head was pounding and the world around him seemed blurred.

"Legolas! Move!" – the familiar voice seemed to come from an impossibly long distance away.

There were so much worry and fear that the young elf couldn't ignore it. Fighting the sickness, Legolas tried to focus his vision. And almost closed his eyes again. Moving toward him was an orc, it's figure still somewhat blurred. He tried to get out of way, to move, yet he was too dazed from the blow to do anything at the moment.

As he closed his eyes, expecting the deadly blow, a familiar 'whoosh' sliced through the air and something heavy fell on top of him.

…TBC

Note

The names used:

Gwaelwen – a captain of Mirkwood warriors, in charge of the princes' escort.

Maedlam (Skilled tongue) – one of the king's councilors and ambassadors.

Lainur (Free flame) and Laugsul (warm wing) – two brothers, Mirkwood warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The after mess of a fight

Henlaer fought hard, desperately trying to push his way toward his brother. Even though the elves had started to gain the upper hand in the battle by now, he seemed to bump into every one of the remaining orcs. At the back of his head he knew that all his efforts would be in vain. There simply was no way for him to get to Legolas in time to save him. Both Gwaelwen and Laugsul had noticed the dire situation too, but they were even farther away from the younger prince.

His heart still refused to believe it as his eyes watched the orc's blade dropping down as if in slow motion.

'No, Elbereth, no! Please, don't let him die!' – he preyed silently, pushing yet another orc away, not even caring if it would try to kill him few seconds later.

The great Vala, of course, didn't answer his preys, but someone else did. In the last possible moment an arrow flew past him, missing his face by few inches and hitting the orc right at the base of his skull. The foul creature hadn't even realized what had killed it, or even the fact that it was killed at all, as it fell to the ground and partly on top of Legolas.

Henlaer turned around in time to see Lainur tossing the bow away, barely being able to block the attack of another foul creature in time. Making a mental mark to thank the other elf later, the crown prince hurried to his brother with the renewed hope.

Making sure there were no orcs in immediate proximity, Henlaer knelt beside his brother, who had been weakly struggling to get from under the orc's corpse.

"Protect the princes!" – came Gwaelwen's resolute voice and the guards stood in the semi-circle to protect their charges.

Feeling relatively safe, Henlaer put his sword away and dragged the orc's body off and away from Legolas. The younger prince groaned as the cut on his chest was jarred by the motion.

"Legolas? – Henlaer's voice became frantic. – Where are you hurt? Answer me, brother!"

"D-do not shout… - Legolas groaned again, his hand unconsciously moving to his aching head. – My head… It's killing me…"

Henlaer gently brushed his brother's hand away, stooping down to inspect the enormous bruise at his brother's temple. It looked rather ugly, especially since the skin was broken in some places, scrapped by the orc's rough armor, yet the injury was nowhere near life threatening.

"Is your sight blurry?" – he asked, trying to determine whether his brother's pupils were dilated normally.

"It is, a bit", - Legolas needed more time than usual to process his brother's question and try to come up with an appropriate answer.

"Has you lost conscious after the blow?"

"I did… for a few seconds".

Henlaer winced. Judging by everything Legolas had suffered at least a minor concussion and even though it wasn't the worst possible outcome of this fight, the older prince felt bad about it.

"Lay still, Legolas. Once we are sure there are no orcs left nearby, we will see to your wounds".

"He has a cut to his chest too, my prince", - slightly shaken voice reported to their left and Henlaer almost jumped from surprise.

Maedlam knelt heavily beside them, holding a hand to the back of his head. He spotted a rather interestingly looking black eye and a bleeding nose.

"Are you alright?" – Henlaer felt a bit ashamed, realizing that he had totally forgotten about the elder elf. Seeing usually so neat and noble councilor so roughed up was both regretful and a bit comical.

"Yes, my lord, just a small bump on the head, - Maedlam smiled darkly. – I hope the blade was not poisoned", - he added, skillfully turning Henlaer's attention back onto Legolas.

"I'm fine, - the younger prince grumbled, trying to suppress a groan. The headache was beginning to become quite unbearable. – Is the fight over yet?"

Henlaer looked around, seeing that the circle of guards had already dispersed, checking the orcs' bodies for any signs that some of them were still alive. Some feet away Laugsul helped his brother to limp toward the fire, scolding him softly all the way. One of the two healers they had taken with them was already unpacking his pack with herbs, giving orders to warriors to feed the fire and boil the water. The other one was hurrying to the two princes' side.

"My lords…" – he knelt at Legolas' side, a bit breathless from his run.

"I'm fine, - Henlaer hurried to reassure, gently putting a strand of hair away from his brother's forehead. – Legolas had suffered a cut to his chest and a blow to the head. So did lord Maedlam, I believe".

"I'll take it from here, - the healer reassured, carefully lifting Legolas' shirt to get a better look at the wound. – I'm sure captain Gwaelwen would like to have a word with you".

Henlaer looked unsure at the pale face of his younger brother, not wishing to leave his side, but he knew his duties well enough. Nodding at the healer, he squeezed Legolas' hand reassuringly and got up, heading to where Gwaelwen was speaking to the two other warriors.

"How is prince Legolas doing?" – was the first thing the captain asked.

"His injuries are minor, - Henlaer looked back to where the healer was working over his brother. – Any losses?"

"No, few are injured, but those are mostly bumps and scratches. One lad had managed to break a rib, though. And we do not know what exact injuries had prince Legolas, lord Maedlam or young Lainur sustained".

Henlaer nodded, relieved. The fear to loose someone on the simple trip to the ally's town was eating at him ever since the battle started. And the fact that Legolas had almost become the one he would loose didn't help the mater either.

"Had any of the orcs escaped?"

"Not that we know of, - Gwaelwen shook his head. – But the scouts were sent anyway. And we are moving the bodies onto the smaller clearing to the east".

"Good, - Henlaer nodded. – If the healers proclaim all of us fit to travel, we leave first thing in the morning".

Gwaelwen nodded approvingly, smiling slightly at the younger elf. He, off course, would never criticize or even question the decision of one of his lieges, no matter whether it was the king or one of his sons, but he knew that for the young prince it was important to have his support and agreement.

"Rest now, your highness, - he said finally. – I will report when the scouts are back".

"Thank you", - Henlaer smiled gratefully.

He turned to where Legolas was seen by the healer. In his heart he wished to be nowhere else right now, but there were some other things he would need to do first. Tearing his eyes from his brother, the prince headed toward Lainur, who was being treated as well. Laugsul had already joined the other warriors, moving the orcs' carcasses out of their temporary camp.

The healer moved to the side, nodding respectfully at the prince. Henlaer frowned, seeing that the water in the pot nearby was noticeably red.

"How bad is the wound?" – he asked, the question directed more to the healer than to the warrior.

"The arrow wasn't poisoned, luckily. He'll certainly live, you highness", - the healer smiled wearily, securing the bandages.

Lainur smiled too, a small line of pain being the only sigh that he wasn't up to his normal health.

"Rest now, Lainur, - the healer gathered the unused materials back into the bag. - I'll go see if anyone else needs help".

"I thought that there were no seriously wounded", - Henlaer frowned.

"No, my prince. But that's the problem with orcish weapons: even the smallest cut can cause an infection or poisoning. It's always better to check".

Henlaer nodded, helping Lainur to lay down on the makeshift bedroll, made by one of the warriors. Even though the wound was nowhere near life threatening, now, that the fight was over, the warrior felt weary and in pain.

"Thank you, Lainur, - Henlaer said seriously. – You saved Legolas' life and for that I'm eternally grateful".

"It is my duty, you know, - the other elf raised an eyebrow. – To protect the two of you with my life. There's nothing to thank me for".

"I know, - Henlaer shook his head slightly. – But the moment I saw that creature standing over Legolas ready to deliver the final blow and realized that there's nothing I could possibly do to stop it, was the worst in my whole life".

"Situations like that are happening all the time, - Lainur smiled sadly. – But you know, what's the important part? – he waited patiently till Henlaer raised his head to meet his gaze. – That they end up good. You can't protect him from everything. That's the simple fact Laugsul was forced to realize some time ago. No one stops you from trying, though".

"Are you sure you hadn't taken a blow to the head some time during a fight? – Henlaer frowned in mock concern. – Or maybe some spirit had taken hold of your body and is speaking through it right now?"

"I'm not quite sure, - Lainur answered, playing along. – You should ask Laugsul about that, my lord. He was watching me like a hawk. But if to be serious, I meant what I said".

"I know. Thank you, my friend, - Henlaer put a hand on the other elf's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. – Rest now. I'll go see how Legolas is doing. As well, as Maedlam. I think he's injured more then he shows".

"I hope they both are fine. I must say I was rather surprised seeing lord Maedlam actually fighting".

Henlaer smiled at that. It was really hard to imagine the scholarly elf at the position of a warrior, the scrolls and feathers fitting his hand better than a sword or a dagger. But that was both the pain and achievement of their home: every single one of king Thranduil's subjects had been taught the basics of self defense, and as the shadows over their woods deepened, this skill proved to be more than a bit useful.

"He has many surprises, - Henlaer said confidently. – Of that you can be sure. Rest now, though, or I think you'll have to endure your brother's wrath otherwise".

Lainur made a face at that last statement, but relaxed obediently, finally finding more or less comfortable position.

"Of that I'm truly sure," – he murmured, yawning.

Henlaer smiled at him, rising to his feet. Looking around once more, he made sure that there were no other things that would need his immediate attention and turned to where he had last seen his brother. The healer had apparently done bandaging the cut on his chest and was now instructing some warriors, while mixing some herbs in the small cup.

Henlaer stepped forward, noticing that both Legolas' chest and head were bandaged, as well as lord Maedlam's head and left shoulder.

"How is he?" – the crown prince asked softly, not wishing to wake the obviously sleeping Legolas.

"Not bad, your highness, - the healer replied, searching through his bag for more herbs. – The wound to his chest was not poisoned. I can't guarantee that there would be no infection, but it is highly unlikely. As for his head, he received a concussion. It's nothing too bad, yet it would be best not to move him around much for at least a day".

"We were planning to leave first thing in the morning, - Henlaer stated, a bit unsure. – I guess I would need to speak to captain Gwaelwen about it. We can't risk staying here for the scavengers undoubtfully would be drawn to this place. But perhaps we can find some place to stop for a day or two not too far away from here".

"It would be a wise decision, my prince, - the healer nodded, bowing his head slightly to show his respect. – I, for my part, had asked a few warriors to make a litter just in case. I don't think it would do prince Legolas any good should he try to ride a horse in the next few weeks".

"Thank you, - Henlaer smiled appreciatively, but then remembered something else. – And how is lord Maedlam faring?"

He half turned to the councilor, just in time to be able to see the quickly hidden emotions that sparkled in the older elf's eyes for a moment or two.

"He would heal completely in a few days, - the healer answered, the corners of his lips going up just a small bit. He had obviously not missed the skillfully hidden annoyance that radiated from the councilor. – The cut on his arm is nothing but a big scratch, but he may suffer some serious headaches in the next couple of days".

Henlaer nodded, relieved that all ended up well enough. He, off course, would receive quite a lecture from his father once the king hears of everything that had transpired, but that was nothing, compared to what he had gone through the past half an hour.

"Did you give Legolas anything to put him to sleep?" – he asked, moving closer to where his brother lay. The closed eyes and extreme paleness that bordered on greenish grey colour were enough to send the crown prince into panic. He had to remind himself that those were due to the injury and that Legolas would be well again soon.

"Yes, - the healer nodded, adding some water and giving the cup to Maedlam. The councilor winced at the rather unpleasant smell, but took the concoction without protests. – The healing sleep is what he needs right now. He'll be asleep for at least two more hours".

"I will go speak to the captain and be back here in a few minutes".

With that he nodded to Maedlam, who slowly drank his potion, sitting a bit to the side and headed to where Gwaelwen spoke to Laugsul and one of the other warriors.

"Those are the scouts I sent, - the captain bowed to his prince even before he had fully turned to face him. – They found no tracks or other signs of the orcs apart from those who had attacked us".

"Good, - Henlaer nodded, satisfied. – So, none had escaped us. Is there any place nearby we can make camp for a day or two?"

Gwaelwen frowned, involuntarily looking in the direction of Legolas.

"How is prince Legolas doing?" – he asked even before Laugsul could answer the prince's question. Yet, the other warrior hadn't even noticed that since both he and his companion were worried about the young one's life as well.

"Not bad, thanks Eru. But he has suffered a concussion and the healer advises not to move him around much in the next day or so".

Gwaelwen nodded, a frown of worry on his brow failing to disappear. He turned to the scouts and nodded to them, signaling they could speak now.

"We saw a rather big cave about ten minutes away from here, my lord, - Laugsul said thoughtfully. – I think it would be big enough for our party, but the horses would have to stay away".

"Good, check it out more carefully. We'll prepare for leaving. Once you are back and everyone's treated by healers, we move to that cave".

"Yes, your highness", - the warriors nodded, turning to leave.

"Laugsul, - Henlaer called the warrior back. – Worry not, Lainur's fine. The healer said he'll be hale again in a few days".

"Thank you, my lord, - the elf nodded, breathing out in relief. – I was worried indeed, since I had no opportunity to even check on his wound, not to mention treat it".

"He'll be just fine", - Henlaer repeated, smiling softly. He knew perfectly well what the other elf was going through: he had experienced it himself after all. And the worst thing for Laugsul was to be away from his brother's side, unable to help or at least reassure himself that Lainur was indeed fine.

The two elves disappeared in the forest, moving almost completely soundlessly.

"Go get some rest, my prince, - Gwaelwen put a hand on the younger elf's shoulder. I'm sure I can handle the situation for now".

Henlaer nodded. Only now he realized how tired he really was. Feeling suddenly a few centuries older than he truly was, the crown prince walked back to where Legolas and Maedlam stayed and sat heavily beside his brother.

"Would you send a word to Imladris, your highness?" – the councilor asked, sitting up.

"There's no need to, - Henlaer shrugged. Although he was raised to be able to lead his people, the crown prince was still young in the eyes of his race and he couldn't always accept the fact that older and more experienced elves ask of his desitions and follow his orders. – We have no critically wounded and I don't think there more orcs nearby. What everyone needs now is a short rest and I think that one or two more days would change nothing".

"You are probably right, - Maedlam nodded, seeing the logic of the younger elf's words. – We should not worry lord Elrond even sooner than we absolutely have to".

Henlaer smiled at the attempt to humor, asking himself, why hadn't he noticed that particular trait in the older elf before. Maedlam seemed to be always serious, punctual, self-assured and, all in all, oh so perfect. To see him actually joke or do something inappropriate for a high rank diplomat was a unique sight indeed.

"I doubt he would be happy to hear about it in any case, - the prince replied, shaking his head as his hand moved to touch Legolas' cheek. – Neither would father, I fear".

Maedlam winced slightly at that. He had been beside the Mirkwood king for a very long time now and had seen more then one storm Thranduil had. The king's fearsome temper became known to almost any inhabitant of Rhovanion, be it an elf, human, dwarf, or even orc, for a reason, after all.

"I'm sure he'd be reasonable enough to see it as an accident it was", - the older elf provided half-heartedly.

Henlaer chose not to reply to that, knowing well enough that it had probably been the last trip Legolas would take so far away from the palace grounds. In this century at least. The prince sighed, unconsciously running his fingers through his brother's hair. In his mind he knew that things like this could not be predicted and that it would be unwise and unfair to try and keep Legolas out of any possible danger, but his heart at the moment wanted nothing more than to get his brother somewhere completely safe and keep him there for quite some time.

He didn't know how long had he sat like that, lost in his thoughts, when a hand appeared on his shoulder, almost making him jump.

"The scouts are back, - Gwaelwen informed, bowing slightly. – We are ready to move out".

"Good", - Henlaer nodded, getting up.

The healer took the crown prince's place at Legolas' side, checking the younger elf's state. Two warriors stood nearby with a make-shift litter, waiting for further instructions. Somewhere to their left, Laugsul helped his brother up, fussing around like a panicking parent over a sick child. Few other warriors were helped to move too. There was no sense in making them strain their bodies without a reason. Should they be engaged in the battle, almost every one of them would forget about his hurts and be able to fight without any visible problem, but there was no use for that at the moment.

"I really think that a day or two of rest would do well to everyone", - Henlaer sighed, helping the healer to gently place Legolas onto the litter. The younger prince didn't even stir, his pale face looking unnaturally peaceful, especially with his eyes closed.

"It certainly will, - the healer nodded, getting up. – Try not to jar him, - he added to the two warriors, who had lifted the litter carefully. – It's alright if you move more slowly than the rest of us, but it's important to carry the prince as carefully and smoothly as possible".

The warriors nodded, slowly making their way to where the rest of their party waited, closely followed by the healer. Henlaer gathered his weapons that still lay forgotten on the ground from when he had left them, coming to his brother's help. The blades were still covered in dark orcish blood that in the small light of a dying fire looked completely black. For a moment the memory of the fight returned to him, almost too real to be just a dream. In a few heartbeats he relieved the whole episode, the one that would hunt him for many days to come.

"Your highness, - Gwaelwen called to him softly, his voice bringing the younger elf back to reality. – Is something wrong?"

"No, - Henlaer forcefully shook the memories aside. He'll deal with them later, when he's alone and sure that Legolas is safe. – Let's move out".

With that the small party headed into the direction of their future shelter, leading the horses along themselves. It was harder to navigate the forest at night, of course, and should they be humans, they would undoubtfully get lost or injure themselves. But they were elves and so the trip ended up rather swiftly and uneventfully. Henlaer thanked Eru for that. What they certainly didn't need right now were surprises, like a couple of trolls or a group of hungry wargs.

"I think two guards would suffice, - Gwaelwen half-stated, half-asked Henlaer when everyone had come inside the cave. – What do you think, your highness?"

"I guess you are right, - Henlaer agreed, two tired to argue even should he be of another opinion. – Make sure the horses aren't too far away, too".

"I will, my lord, - the captain smiled. – Go get some rest. You obviously need it".

The prince didn't protest at all, nodding at the older elf and taking place near the furthest wall, alongside his brother.

Legolas still had not wake up and outwardly showed no signs of improvement at all, yet, however stressed and worried Henlaer was, he knew that his brother would stay in such a state for some more hours and it would hopefully do him some good.

"Get better, little brother, - he whispered, kissing his brother's brow gently. – Please, just get better".

Gwaelwen watched the two princes closely, the worry he had felt just before the attack returning. Something would definitely go wrong on this little trip. There were no visible evidences to prove it, but the captain just knew it somehow, and dreaded that he would not be able to help when the catastrophe happens.

…TBC


End file.
